Yayoi Kunizuka
Yayoi Kunizuka is a journalist and former Enforcer within the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. In Season Three she is a restored citizen (i.e. a latent criminal whose Psycho-Pass has dropped below 100) and remains a skilled detective. While on active duty she was considered a specialist at controlling robots and was usually seen directing drones for the team.Methuselah's Game Appearance Yayoi Kunizuka has blue eyes, long black hair which she always keeps in a ponytail, and is of a tall slender build. She is usually seen wearing a black coat over her black suit. Kunizuka almost always has a serious expression on her face.Crime Coefficient During holidays and days off she wears casual cothing and, often, parkas.Psycho-Pass: The Novel Personality Kunizuka has a calm personality, preferring to spend her free time reading or doing something educational. She can keep her head even under the toughest situations and rarely displays emotion. However, this doesn't mean that she's a heartless person, as she can be seen behaving compassionately on occasion, for example she comforted a grieving Shimotsuki''And Then, Silence'' or appeared visibly upset at not being able to find a missing colleague. History She is born in Tokyo to Morihiro Kunizuka and his unnamed wife. She starts playing guitar when she is nine years old because of her father. ).]] Before becoming an Enforcer, Kunizuka is a musician with a Sibyl-authorized punk rock band named ''Amalgam. She begins to hang out with Rina Takizaki, a member of a non-Sibyl-authorized band. Takizaki possesses a rebellious personality and her band is anarchistic in nature, thus causing Kunizuka's Hue to darken through association. When flagged, she is captured and confined to a rehabilitation center, but the boredom of the place aggravates her further, along with the fact that whenever she requests new guitar strings, she is denied and must resubmit the application. Eventually, Inspector Kogami hears of her plight and tries to persuade Kunizuka to join the Public Safety Bureau. She refuses but, lured by the possibility of seeing Takizaki once more, eventually accepts the offer. She tags along with Division 1 on a mission to locate the members of an anarchy-espousing group preaching revolution against the Sibyl System. Takazaki is revealed to be a member of this group and though Kunizuka tries to talk her out of doing something so dangerous and potentially futile, Takizaki doesn't listen. As she walks away, Kunizuka tries to shoot her, but the Dominator issued to her by Kogami refuses to fire because Kunizuka is not yet its registered user. Takazaki escapes and Kunizuka is devastated. She then agrees to become an Enforcer in the hope of finding Takizaki again and finishing their business.Devil's Crossroad Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Setagaya-ku, Kita Seijou 1-3-G Morihiro Kunizuka (relation: father) Education March 2106 ‒ Graduates from Seijou Secondary School, Art Course April 2106 ‒ Qualifies as a Sibyl-approved artist Work History May 2106 ‒ Debuts in the band Amalgam under Oriental World company September 2108 ‒ Is removed from the Sibyl-approved artist list due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass October 2108 ‒ Enters Hikari no Sono Rehabilitation Center in Tama district April 2109 ‒ Leaves Rehabilitation Center May 2109 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications August 2106 ‒ Obtains Driver's License for Regular Motorcar Type I Relationships Shion Karanomori Karanomori is Kunizuka's lover''Perfect World'' and, in fact, initiates their relationship when Kunizuka first joins Division 1. The two are often seen together and know each other quite well.Those CapableReturn of the Lunatic Prince As Karanomori is bisexual and frequently flirts with Kogami, Kunizuka often feels insecure, doubting whether they can be together for long. Shusei Kagari Kagari often jokes with Kunizuka and thinks of her as "quite fearful." The two are often teamed with Inspector Ginoza on the field.Nobody Knows Your MaskNobody Knows Your FaceSaint's SupperSweet Poison Though they are of the same age, Kunizuka sees Kagari as a younger brother as shown by the way she speaks to him and by the fact that she feels free to strike him on the head using a score book in order to stop him from teasing Tsunemori. Rina Takizaki Takazaki is Kunizuka's ex-girlfriend. The two share the same interest in music and support one another. Takizaki joins the protests against the Sibyl System when Kunizuka is sent to the isolation facility. When the two finally meet up after that, they show divergence in their beliefs. This decides the matter for Kunizuka, who then becomes an Enforcer. Akane Tsunemori Kunizuka initially believes that Tsunemori will fail in her role as Inspector due to her early naivety and ideals, even admitting this to Tsunemori.Blood-Stained Reward But Tsunemori's actions over time persuade Kunizuka to trust Tsunemori and is now a supportive member of Tsunemori's team. Later, she plays the role of the safety valve between Mika Shimotsuki and Tsunemori.Season 2 Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza is her former supervisor. When he's still an Inspector, she works with him while he sends Masaoka to work with Tsunemori. While working as Enforcers, they seem to develop a friendship, as evidenced by Kunizuka defending Ginoza in front of Shimotsuki.The Creeping Unknown Mika Shimotsuki Shimotsuki is Ginoza's replacement as Division 1 Inspector. While Shimotsuki looks down on Enforcers with contempt, she is more lenient with Kunizuka,The Scales of Justice <299/300>Unforbidden Games stemming from the time when the latter comforted her following the discovery that two of her school friends were killed by their fellow classmate Rikako Oryo. As such Kunizuka acts as a mediator between Shimotsuki and the rest of Division 1. Trivia *Kunizuka's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEST-17855-2.Production error (in 0112 Devil's Crossroad) : at the rehabilitation center, the ID displayed when Kunizuka checks her Crime Coefficient is Kogami's (00475-AEDF-52510-2); but later, when Sasayama looks at her file on his holo device, the ID shown is really hers. *Kunizuka is good at playing table tennis. *Her hobbies include watching musical performances and listening to music. *Her motto is "Do not make trouble for others." *Her favorite saying is "Punk is attitude, not style" by Joe Strummer. *Her favorite item in her room is her Ombre Rose perfume. *She and Shion wear the same perfume. *The nail polish she uses is Anna Sui. *Kunizuka's favorite food is Cup udon and her least favorite is Hanpen fish cake. *Her strength is unwavering resolution and her weakness is not knowing how to talk to female friends. *Her desired item used to be cute at-home clothes, but now it's the newest SANSUI speaker system. *She has a lot of casual clothes for when she's off-duty, but she often wears hoodies. *She sleeps around seven hours per day. *Her favorite authors are Kaho Nakayama and Rieko Matsuura. *Her favorite book is Kaho Nakayama's Sentimental Education because it illustrates the difficulty of same sex marriage during the old time when it was illegal. *Kunizuka likes English tea. *Karanomori helps her with her "beauty treatment". *Hairstyle she wants to do once is a Mohawk haircut. *Kunizuka's favorite type of girl is "A person who has a sense of inspiration". *Her favorite part of Shion's personality is her straightforwardness, while the part she dislikes is her stubbornness. *She wears skirts once in a while. *She is designated as Hound 2, as an Enforcer. *Despite commenting that the men of Division 1 are "not fit for this era", she actually cares about the men who die and/or escape. Gallery PP0103 9.png|Kunizuka (on a Dominator carrier drone with Kagari) helps Kogami arresting Kanehara (in 0103 Rearing Conventions). PP0108_2.png|Kunizuka is comforting Shimotsuki, because she is blaming herself for Kagami's death (in 0108 And Then, Silence). PP0112_1_bis.png|Kunizuka, in a rehabilitation center, is checking her Psycho-Pass when she woke up (at the beginning of 0112 Devil's Crossroad). PP0112_26.png|Kunizuka, in the paddy wagon of Division 1, is listening to Inspectors Ginoza and Kogami (still in 0112 Devil's Crossroad). PP0112_2.png|Rina gives orders to her accomplices to go away, because she wants to speak to Kunizuka in private (still in 0112 Devil's Crossroad). Kunizuka 1.png|Kunizuka, when Kogami and Sasayama are joining her, just after she failed to put Rina under arrest because she wasn't allowed to use her Dominator (at the end of 0112 Devil's Crossroad). 10.jpg|Kunizuka, eating udon while talking with Tsunemori about the former judicial system and more generally, why History is no more learned in the society ruled by Sibyl (in the 2nd new scene of the 10th episode of Psycho-Pass Extended Edition). PP0202.png|Kunizuka tells Shimotsuki that she should listen to Ginoza's advice, because he is a former Inspector, so his viewpoints are based on his experience and can definitely help (at the beginning of 0202 The Creeping Unknown). yayoiseason3.png|Kunizuka, as she appears on Season 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers pl:Yayoi Kunizuka